Saga 1 Episode 51: Birth Of The Honey Badger pt.2
I As Nik lie down in the hosptial gown. He'd close his eyes allowing the scientcist to surround him. He'd scan left to right before finally allowing his nerves to simmer back down. " Relax Tasanagi. It won't take but a few seconds before long this will all be over. " The head scientist said as she pulled on her face mask and slid her hands over Nik's face. He nodded his head before taking a deep breathe. Slowly he was lowered into a pod of some sort, with needle like machinery surrounding him all over. " Ah fuck..." Nik sad as he emrged in the liquid. They'd place a mask over his face so he could breathe but the rest of the clamps would have came over to secure his arms and legs. " Wait Doc. The other guys test runs didnt like this.... whats the big deal? " " Just a new procedure were trying out here. Dont worry, it wont last but a few moments. " The lady said before patting the side of the container that Nik had been placed in. Finally things were starting to go underway! And within seconds! Withouteven giving Nik the chance to adjust properly all 28 of the needles would have stabbed into his body, drilling into his bones and then cracking them. This alone would have sent him into a flurry of pain, the worse pain he had ever had to deal with in his life! As they needs broke through they'd start to dump out a slick silver alloy over his bones, slowly but surely coating them over in a metallic form. All the while, the needs in his brain had been from the Animal gene splicing. Gorilla, Bear, Cheeta, Wolf, Lion, and even a Honey Badger, all of these animals would give Nik some form of imposing attirbute in terms of being a beast himself. These genes however mutated Nik, and caused three thick bone lick claws to errupt from the pitts of his knuckles only for the metal coating to gloss over it to add the final touch. " Look at him... he's mutating. " " Yes. Its the gene we attempt to collect with the other procedure. " Dealer said to the head Doctor. " Its a forigen gene, outside of the Omega one. Its Unique... it must be whats allowing Tasanagi to mutate like he is. " " So this wasn't an accident. You chose him specifally...." " Of Course Doctor Charmine. I know of the Tasanagi's and there... unsual feats. They are a family of freaks, and rumored monsters. I had to see myself, and now... you are as well. What your looking at Doctor Carmine is not a mutation. But human evolution. Oh what a time to be alive this is." Dealer said with an almost sadistic grin on his face. II The Sounds of soliders rushing after a specific prey would have continued to rush throughout the woods! " Come on move it move it ! " Said a commander whom had been at the helm of the team. Nik himself had been rushing through the woods as he continued to show animal like skill through the snowy plains. Images soared through his head from when they had ran tests on him, Images of John Dealer breaking through his mind as well with that sinster and hidioes grin on his face. Laughing... taunting him! Nik stopped to face the team of 35 with his claws extended, hospital pants ripped to shreds.... " Give it up Nik..." Said a familar voice from a Hellicarrier. " There's nowhere for you to escape out here. " John Dealer said within the safety of his hellicarrier above head. Little laura's smiling face burned through Nik's mind again, fueling him with untold amounts of anger! " Would you like the same fate to come to your little Keiko... like it did for little Laura? Or are you going to be a good dog... and come back inside..." ''Flash Back Nik's mind flashed back to when they had drugg him back into the Aslyum for further experimentation. And then it set back to his third and final escape attempt. Images of Nik standing over a computer log system that read out the proper data. Listening intentively to it. ' Subject Zero has been showing increasing signs of adatability. Its remarkable, we've broken it down to be something else besides the Omega gene that allows him to withstand our procedures. A specfiic gentic code that holds all kinds of forigen DNA! we tried to rip the strand from his body but its powerful. It wouldn't allow itself to be tampered with. We almost have it however. We've managed to get what we can. His adapatability gave him an edge in terms of durability, survivability and healing. Our experimenets have ampted this times ten, he heals faster, and he's even more durable! When we did this however. It muated him, Large claws errupted from his hands to show that his blood-line was from some kind of... hybrid primate family of some sort. We dont have the proper intel on it as of right now. However we coated his bone structure over with Golden Titantium Adamantine, and he Survived! Its remarkable... truly it is. Laura had shown the best signs up until him. Were on month 3 and things are almost in order... we've tested him out on the field two times now. The animal gene splicing was also a success. He's the most powerful animal on this planet now. That's for sure. Spliced over with a Gorilla, Bear, Cheeta, Wolf, Lion, and even a Honey Badger. He's quite truly the pennical of human/animal evolution. ' Nik listend to the log, and tensed up. " Three Months.... Little Laura..." as he closed his eyes the three claws would have ripped from the pits of his knuckles in three thick slashes, gritting his teeth as he tilted his head up with glowing red eyes, turning back around to see the 10 dead Project Esper scientist on the floor, bleeding out heavily, more then likely due to Nik's Handiwork. " Its time to go..." He said exiting the room before he pulled on the white lab coat over his body allowing it to flow behind him like a cape as he sprinted towards the window before running on all fours and bursting out of the window! 'FlashBack End' Nik would have stood in his tattered in blood soaked clothese as all 55 of the soliders surrounded him, guns in hand and the hellicarrier above his head shining its light down on him the wind blowing hellishly before Nik turned his head up to glare it down, a turrent gun poking out of the bottom of the large air vessle. Nik seemed unphased though however... he was focused. " You won't touch my daughter Dealer..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wA5NmQESx8 ) A red aura began to burst around Nik's body before his eyes began to glow the same crimson red color! " Huu..Hgh... AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" All of the soliders began to let out round after round towards Nik but he would have taken them all before they'd finally stopped only for him to clench his teeth and leap forward! All of the metal pellats errupting from his body creating a red mist of blood all around his body as he went airborune! All the Project Espier soliders would be able to see were clouds of red as Nik carved through them left and right! Limbs flying and throats ripped! Intentines coated the white snowy ground with red gushes of blood as Nik decimated all the ones that he could. " SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM NOW!" John Dealer said to those within the air carrier as they began to focus there rounds down at Nik at full force! His ears twiched as he heard the chik-chik of the turrents above head! He kicked off the ground to the right in a harsh roll before he ran up a tree dodging the gun fire just barely as Dealer ripped through his own man without much care. His body twisted and contorted through the trees before he leaped from the top of it latching both of his claws into the hellicarrier using it to climb inside! ripping the door off with ease he'd lunge the first solider he saw, slamming his right claw right through his nose and mouth area before NIk growled at the top of his lungs ripping the top of the skull off with ease and then booting him into another solider! This combo would follow up with diving under both soliders ( the dead headless one & the alive one whom was hit by the dead one! ) By doing this he would have turned around catch the solider with both of his claws stabbed into his back before showing off more herculine strength and ripping him in two! Nik Would have kicked off to the right slamming his claws into another mans throat, and then flipping off of his body, ripping his head off within the same motion he would have slid across the snow onhis stomach, dodging gun fire as he cleaved off two soliders ankels before flipping back up to his feet, However! As he flipped he would have landed on a missle fired within his direction, stabbing into the side barrol of the missle he'd control it, causing it to shift and turn into a pack of Esper soliders with him on top of it! The explosion would have knocked him into the air but he would have landed with a retorted flip landing on a solider claws first and drilling him into a wall, before kicked off his body with two back flips turning his bloody face back over to the rest of the soliders before he went into a feral rage and began to slash and gash away at the soliders like a made man killing the great majority of them within seconds! This was shortlived as John Dealer would have ran down the hall before he pressed hte ear piece on the right side of his face. " Call in the 'Omega Slayer! I dont care if its not ready yet get it now! " Dealer said rushing down the halls, turning around to see a blood soaked Nik walking down the hall with glowing red eyes. "...You tortured her... you tried to turn her into a monster... Because her Omega gene count was high. Like mine... Well how about it Dealer. You got your monster... was it everything you asked for..." Nik said as he continued his walk towards Dealer as the scientist sturggled to twist the door open, litterally sweating up a storm in fear of his life before he finally got it open and leaped off the hellicarrier with his parachute tightly placed on his back! This wouldnt stop Nik however as he leaped off the edge with both of his claws extended forward, in postion to impale Dealer right through the back! But when he had been within the last meters upon connection, Dealer would have hit the parachute causing him to blast back up into the air, and making Nik miss! But it wouldn't matter... THUMMMMMMM!!! Nik was rocked by a flying impact that knocked him 50 feet outwards through the snowy grounds, blasting through 5 trees before finally hitting the ground with a roll. " ungh..." Nik said shaking his head before he turned his head up to see just whom had given him the intense but brief ass-kicking. The robotic creature that knocked him out of the sky would have grown insize right infront of Nik's very eyes! Sentinels06.jpg " HOW DO YOU LIKE IT ZERO!? ITS WHAT WERE WORKING ON FOR YOUR STUPID FUCKING CITY! WE'LL TRY IT OUT ON YOU FIRST...." Dealer said from within the massive robot standing at Sky high building lengths. Nik would have stared it down before he ran his claws together causing sparks before he got back down into the primal stance. " Please... my little brother and his rag-tag asshole friends would murder you. And Im way better then him. So I most defintately have to kill you..." Nik would have rushed over to the right but the large creature would have blasted him with a beam rocking him into the ground! But Nik would have rolled over back onto his feet, his skin burned off on the right side all the way down to the bone. " UNNGGGHHHHHHH......" Nik would have grunted and as he did, titlting his head to the right his skin would have slowly healed back over before he dashed forward dodging another beam he would have leaped ino the air climbing up the torso of the robotic beast! But it would have made quick work of Nik, tossing him through a series of trees and firing another beam at him. Nik would have taken the full blunt of the attack again, before the large robotic creature began to fire beam after beam into Nik knocking him further and further into the ground over and over again. " KILLL HIMMMM!!! YOU HAVE TO FRY HIM UNTIL HE CANT HEAL ANYMORE! " tumblr_mtjx8gQQUF1rcsnl1o1_1280.jpg 142-wolverine-vs-sentinel.jpg Dealer said shouting at the pilot controlling the large robotic creature. " AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!" Nik would have shouted at the top of his lungs as the assualt continued to riddle him useless. His skin melting away at a rapid rate... soon the pain just numbed... and all he could see was white... He couldn't hear anything in the back ground. Just the sound of a small girl... and the sound of her chanting a song that his little brother loved as well as she sat in the living room floor playing with her Thunderman toys... " I have a family to get back to... " Nik a final beam was fired and a massive explosion would have errupted all throughout the vicinity of the area in massive surge of red! The large robotic creature would haver pulled its arms back before Dealer crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. " Leave any remains, we got the DNA we need. " Dealer said in attempts to leave the scene... however. A silver skelton... would have risen from the dead as a large thunder clap would have errupted through the air and water soon followed behind it! The Skeleton would have slowly melded back over bone tissue, and then flesh... recreating Nik's body until he stood naked with his claws extended. " WHAT!? " Dealer said pointing back towards Nik's recreated form! " Thats Impossible! Shoot him again! Shoot him now goddamn it!" A blast of electricty would have fired into Nik causing his claws to singe with a bright blue as he charged at full force at the robotic beast, but showing off his animal like physique the wild beast would have leaped into the air, dodging all future beams as he pulled his claws back! wolverine_vs_sentinels_by_juan7fernandez-d78c65z.jpg 38002167233e796896f3b6fa367a7ffb.jpg SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!!!! The slash across the tophalf of the robotic specimens head would have caused a massive explosion that caused a mushroom cloud like detonation! Catching Nik in the over-all blast radius it would have whipped the Project Esper Faclity nearly off the map even from the 6 mile distance! nuclear-explosion-digital-art-hd-wallpaper-2560x1600-3213.jpg However... even after the blast itself. The Tasanagi had been unphased, standing over the wreckage of the Omega gene hunter... his skin slowly healing back over in the process. He had won... benes_genotiva_wolverine1.jpg III: Final Chapter... weapon_x_low.jpg " Its Been Three Months doctor. How long do you intend to continue these ' Tests' He's shown he was ready already with his first escpae attempt with the child. Swipe his memory and lets continue with the procedure. We can sell him over to the US government. Hell maybe even Primis himself. They took a liking to his brother, and there results with him destryoed all of Azulon. So I know that they'd pay a high dollar for the Killing Machine we've just created. " Dealer said to the Head Doctor though she ignored him. " All of those Tasanagi's probably have the same gene. Just think about it, we could gather the whole family. And Evolve them like we did Nik here. Think of all the money to be made here. " " Is that all you care about? This man has a family. This isn't how Project Esper does thinks. Johnathan wouldn't hav-" " IM NOT JOHNATHAN BITCH AND YOU'D BETTER GET USED TO HOW I RUN THINGS!" He said slamming her head down into the table knocking her out. Her body hitting the ground violently as she twitched, blood pouring from the top of her head and onto the white tile floors. " Sir. " Said one of the project Esper soliders, saluting there boss before looking down at the body. Dealer would have fixed his collar before nodding his head. " Take it down to the burn piles. She's not dead yet, but the flames will finish her. " " Yes sir. " The solider said before he scooped up her feet and began to drag her elsewhere. " Atleast... he'll be of more use then the girl. " Dealer said to some of the other Doctors whom all agreed in fear. " Y-Yeah... Laura was useless. " " We only kept her around so that we could have a poster girl. " " Stupid little bitch really thought she was going home! HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! " "hahahahHAHAHAH!" The Doctors and Dealer would have all burst out laughing in unison... however... Nik would have heard it all. His fogged mind finally coming back its normal senses as he clenched his teeth and began to roar at the top of his lungs. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Displaying herculine like strength he'd break from his binds with a somewhat ease. " S-Shut him down! " " Were trying to sir... he's overriding it! He's too an-" Before the Doctor could even finish Nik would have lunged at him, claws first, right into his face before he leaped off of his body and began to brutally decimate the others, coating the room in a blood bath! Dealer would have rushed out of the room in hopes of running for his life! " Go Go! Stop him!" He said to the 15 soliders in the hall way, Dealer didnt even bother to look back... he could hear there screams as they were torn into. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo-83HjeGEs) Wolverine_weapon_x_by_colossus484-d3f3i9q.jpg Nik would have continued to wander the Artic lands with the wolves following behind him. In his right hand? John Dealers head... he made sure to sever it before he left. As he walked to the edge of the cliff that stretched out into the sea. He would have tossed the head back to the wolves allowing them to devour it whole for themselves. He'd stand there with bloodied claws. He had killed them all... over 400 people within the span of a night. And without a single though, sheer rage, sheer animal like rage had been his driving force. As Nik stood there... The Heroes Inc Hellicarrier would have soared over with Keyth stand in the door frame. " Nik..." Keyth said stepping down into the snow in his black suit. "...." The Wolves growled at Keyth but he would have growled back, making them back down before he pulled his son in for a hug. " Its alright son... we've been looking all over for you. Its over now... Its over.." ' A week later''' ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGPX_DRwJ9s ) " You sure you dont want Red Dawn or someone to do this Nik? " Keyth said crossing his arms, looking at his son with a high level of sincerity. But Nik would have shook his head. " No... I have to finish this. " He said looking back at his father. Wearing a button up shirt, jeans, and boots. His hair had been messy like it had always been, typical Nik attire. wolverinecomics2.jpg Nik would have walked down the streets of New California with the Heroes Inc Hellicarrier behind him. He stepped down the stairs with a teddy bear in his hand. Laura Forrester. That had been her name... he found out after getting the last bits of the Data from the computers main-frames. He'd knock on the door, and african american women would have stepped to the door with child in hand. " Hello... Mrs.Forreser... Im Nikuro Tasanagi. I... have some things I want to tell you about your daughter." " Laura? Is she alright? " Mrs.Forrester said as her husband stepped behind her holding his wife close to him, with their son held tightly in the fathers arms. Nik's eyes would have slanted before he turned his head back up to face the women. Handing her the small toy and tilting his head up. "... I think we need a moment... to sit down. " Category:Saga 1 Category:The Honey Badger